Live For Me
by ToniaMoon
Summary: Kiyone finds out Mihoshi tried to commit suicide.. but why? Kiyone's POV. Err.. It's not really angst or anything. Please r&r.


Live For Me  
By ToniaMoon  
  
**  
  
Hmm... More MihoKiyo-ness, eh? I really like writing on this subject. Anyhow, you know who they belong to. Which isn't me, of course. And no flames or whatever.. and review, if you want. Now to the story..  
  
Kiyone's POV, by the way..  
  
**  
  
The sound of a doorbell came to my ears. I looked up from a big stack of phone listings and rushed to our apartment door. Opening it frantically I stubbed my sandaled toe. "Ow! God.. " I bit my lip tightly, trying to keep from shouting any further.  
  
Standing on the other side of the door was Princess Aeka in her earthly attire. "Kiyone, are you all right?" She asked, looking down at the door. The smooth wood was now cracked. Pushing it all the way open, she saw me leaning against the apartment wall. "Yes Aeka, I'm fine. Did you find her?"   
  
Aeka sighed. Her expression was so sympathetic for a moment. She had let the conversation silence. I looked at her eyes and stood up on my sore foot. "You didn't see her?" I questioned. She nodded her head once. "I did see her."  
  
"Then where is she?" I questioned.  
  
"Kiyone, maybe you should sit down.."  
  
"Aeka! Tell me now! Where is Mihoshi?"  
  
"She is at the hospital in town, Kiyone."   
  
"Huh!? For what..?"   
  
"For.. attempt at suicide, Kiyone."  
  
When Aeka had said those dreadful words my eyes widened in shock. Everything in my system began to ache. My arms, legs, head, and eyes. In seconds I was on my knees breathing hard. My partner, my room mate, my best friend, had tried to kill herself. I felt almost faint. If not for Aeka's hand on my shoulder, I would have fallen to the ground completely.   
  
"Kiyone.. I know this is horrible news. I'm so sorry." I felt Aeka's tears drop downward, dripping on my neck. The princess was a good friend of ours. This was effecting her too.. But me. Me. I was having a nervous breakdown.. or what felt like it.  
  
Mihoshi, my best friend. Why would she try to end her life? Her "care free" life. The generous blondie I knew would never do such a thing. Even when she screwed things up, even when she never got the clue.. she was always still smiling. And somehow her smiles helped me smile. But now she was going to do this..  
  
But why? I had to know. I shakily got to my feet. Aeka whipped her face off with her sleeve. I held myself tightly to keep from shaking. I asked her, "Aeka.. how did you find her?" She motioned for us to walk out of the apartment. Of course I followed.. obviously she was going to explain on the way.  
  
Outside were three other members of the Masaki household in an old van. In the drivers seat was Tenchi Masaki, young Prince of Jurai. In the back two seats were Ryoko and Washuu. This suprised me as I saw them. Aeka had left Tenchi, Ryoko, and Washuu in a tiny van together. But of course, today wasn't a day for silly love games and, "Don't you dare get close to my Tenchi!" No, today was too serious.  
  
Once inside the vehicle, everyone greeted me with more sympathetic smiles. Aeka sat beside me in the very back seat, while Ryoko and Washuu sat in front of us. Tenchi started up the car and we began driving out of the apartment parking lot. Aeka began talking..  
  
"We found out about Mihoshi thanks to Miss Washuu. After you phone called us and told us about her disappearance, Washuu used her technology to pinpoint Mihoshi's location. We found her in the local hospital. We were all worried," She gave a long sigh before continuing. "We called the and asked for Mihoshi. The nurse explained that someone found a strange tanned woman with blonde hair and big blue eyes trying to prick herself in the wrist at their restaurant with a steak knife. We couldn't believe it. But Washuu's detector and the description do not lie. And so we came to you.."  
  
After she was done explaining, I looked out the window. "No," I whispered. "This must be a mistake.. Mihoshi would never.." Washuu shook her head. "My detector didn't lie this time, I'm afraid." Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "No! No, that can't be! Mihoshi's not like that! Why would she ever.." I sobbed.  
  
Ryoko's head tilted downward. "Kiyone, don't cry," Ryoko said in an emotionless tone. "We'll see what we can do when we get there." She was holding back the notion to cry herself.  
  
*  
  
After about thirty minutes of my weeping in everyone's silence, we had made it to the clinic where Mihoshi was held. I dried my last few tears. Once he had turned the engine off, Tenchi turned around to look at us all. "We're here everyone. And guys, for Mihoshi's sake, none of the antics today." Ryoko folded her arms, "Tenchi, we know! We're not stupid."  
  
Stepping into the main lobby of the clinic, I walked up to the desk and looked at the nurse. After shuffling a few papers, she looked up. "May I help you ma'am?" My voice was dried up from all my sobbing from before, but I managed to respond, "Yes. I'm looking for a woman who.. tried to commit suicide. Her name is Mihoshi Kuramitsu." "One moment, please." She said and the woman turned to her computer and began typing quickly.  
  
After a few moments, she spun in her chair back to face me. Everyone was standing behind me as she spoke. "Yes, a young woman was just now rolled in for that case. And her first name was identified as 'Mihoshi'. She's receiving a blood transfusion right now to her left wrist." I cringed. Imagining Mihoshi trying to prick her wrist... the thought made my spine shiver.  
  
"May we see her?" Spoke up Tenchi from behind. The nurse shook her head, "Only one of you may see her. And let me consult the doctor first." As she began dialing the hospital phone to the doctor, Tenchi whispered in my ear. "You better go see her Kiyone. We'll wait out here." "Thank you, Tenchi." I whispered back gratefully.  
  
Everyone else seated themselves in the waiting room as I got directed to Mihoshi's room. A tall male doctor, about in his fourties, lead me. "She's probably still tired from the transfusion." He said outside of the door, "Are you a relative of hers?" I shook my head. "No, I'm a friend. She has no relatives.." Of course I was lying, she had relatives. Just not on this planet.  
  
The doctor left me alone, and I slowly opened the door to Mihoshi's room. Looking inside I saw her lay on a white sheet covered bed. Her long blonde hair was loose and not tied back like usual. It laid sprawled out over her pillow, some strands covering her eyes. Her tanned arms were limp at the side of her body. Mihoshi's left wrist was connected to a long and thin tube pumping blood to her from a machine. Stepping closer I noticed her eyes were opened and looking at the ceiling. She looked so ... depressed.  
  
Stepping to the side of the bed I looked down at her. Her eyes slowly looked in my direction. "Mihoshi.." I whispered. She looked like she was in so much pain, mentally and physically. "Why Mihoshi? Why in the universe did you do this to yourself?" Silence. I wondered if she were able to talk.  
  
"Failure." She muttered.  
  
"Come again?" My eyebrows perplexed in confusion.  
  
"I'm a failure.. Kiyone."  
  
"What? Mihoshi.."  
  
"I fail so much. I fail at being a Galaxy Police Detective. I mess everything up. I fail you, Kiyone!" She wasn't above a whisper, but her voice was sorrowful.  
  
"Mihoshi, what ever made you think- ..." I stopped. Now I knew. All these years of yelling and scolding had finally gotten to her. It was me, all this time. Mihoshi always did things that made me furious at her. And I let her know it, too. But I felt deeply sorry for every last word of it now. All of it had effected her innocent mind badly. What kind of partner was I? No, what kind of friend was I?  
  
I lowered to my knees and laid my head on the sheets. I was crying again. "I'm sorry, Mihoshi." I said softly. Mihoshi gently shook her head.   
  
"It's my fault, Kiyo-"   
  
"No! It is NOT your fault!" I sobbed loudly.  
  
"But, I'm a failure. And-"  
  
"No you're not Mihoshi! You were NEVER a failure! We all make mistakes. You aren't a failure. Don't let anyone tell you you're that! Not me or anyone! Because you're not, Mihoshi. You're- .. you're-.. "  
  
"What, Kiyone? What am I?"   
  
"You're ... My best friend, Mihoshi."   
  
Silence once more. Then I lifted my head back up to her. I could only tell the side of her face, but she was smiling! Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was smiling! And in moments I added smiles to my own tears. Leaning forward, I hugged her gently.   
  
I made a vow then not to ever treat her badly again. I promised myself I wouldn't yell or blame her for anything she couldn't help. While hugging her I vowed this. And the last thing she whispered before the doctor came in was, "You're my best friend too, Kiyone."  
  
End.  
  
**  
  
Anyway, I know this wasn't very good. But I really love writing stories about Kiyone and Mihoshi, this is my second one. ^^; Anyway, review and tell me what you think.   
Oh, and no, Mihoshi didn't die. I'd never do that. 


End file.
